


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by hookedontaronfics



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Married Couple, Married Life, Sweet, sweet couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedontaronfics/pseuds/hookedontaronfics
Summary: A sweet 2-part series for Christmas as a way of saying thank you to my readers!
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fluffy fluff and have a happy and healthy holiday season. Love! X

Andi sat tucked up on the window seat, staring out into the wintery afternoon as swirls of snowflakes blew across the landscape, blanketing everything in white. She was clutching a steaming cup of rich hot cocoa, made the way her mam had always done on Christmas morns. She idly traced the patterns of frost on the window, leaving a couple of smudges, her fingertips going slightly numb, and sighed to herself. She’d tried to distract herself with a book, but she couldn’t ignore the nagging absence in the room.

She sighed heavily and cast a glance around the living room, lights twinkling on the Christmas tree and amongst the fresh boughs strung along the fireplace mantel. She’d worked hard to make the place feel homey for the holidays, but none of that mattered if her husband couldn’t be home to see it.

“I’ll be home for Christmas!” he’d promised her, but he was quickly running out of time. Andi checked her watch again, the clockface reading just after 3 p.m. on Christmas Eve. Another year, another promise broken. He’d kept telling her, time and again, that the next time he wouldn’t miss the big important things, that she was the priority in his life. And yet, time after time, he’s missed the birthday, the big promotion, the office party, Boxing Day, Bank Holiday, but this - this was quite possibly the worst.

She tried to tamp down the hints of anger roiling her stomach; anger wouldn’t make him come home. She had accepted long ago when they’d first started dating that sometimes his job would mean he’d miss a holiday here or there. And she was proud of all of his success. She didn’t begrudge him for what he did; only that it left her lonely on nights like these, when she wanted nothing more than to share the special moments with him.

She finally got up from the seat, tired of staring out the window and hoping. Taron wouldn’t be walking through that door no matter how long she watched for him, so she might as well get on with the rest of her plans. She had a pheasant and some cranberry sauce to prepare for dinner at her parents’ later that evening before church service.

She ground up some herbs for the dry rub, pounding them harder than was probably necessary, slapping them onto the bird and imagining if she were on a cooking show, someone might ask “What did that bird ever do to you?” But right now, that bird, not her husband, was the only thing in front of her, and so she took her frustration out on it. Once she was done dressing it, she wrapped it in foil, set it carefully in the roasting pan, and slid it into the pre-heated oven. She popped the cranberries in the sink to wash them off, tossing them about in the colander to make sure they were good and clean, and to get rid of any lingering stem bits. She dried her hands and sighed again, staring at the wall of the kitchen they had designed together, in the house they had dreamed about owning together, lost in thought.

A jiggling at the door brought her sharply back into reality. “Who’s there!” she called out, even though that was a stupid thing to say. She grabbed the cast iron skillet off the stove top and tiptoed around the kitchen to peek around into the hallway leading to the door, which swung wide open, letting a blast of snow in around a shrouded figure who stepped inside and quickly shut the door behind him, keys jangling in his hand as he lugged his suitcase around.

“Don’t you come any closer!” she gasped, holding out the skillet with both hands as if it were a lightsaber.

“What are you going on about? Babe, it’s just me,” Taron chuckled, pulling his hood down and shaking snow out of his hair. “I’m no stranger.”

“Well I wouldn’t know it as I haven’t heard from you all day,” Andi said, crossing her arms over her chest, the skillet still in her hand. “I just figured you weren’t coming home at all.”

“What? I … Of course I was coming home. The snowstorm buggered all the flight schedules up and I probably should have texted you but I guess I wanted it to be a surprise,” he replied sheepishly, taking a step toward her and watching her take a step back. “I wasn’t going to miss this,” he tried to explain. “I promised you.”

“Like all the other promises you’ve made and broken? All the other holidays I’ve celebrated alone?” Andi said with a huff, returning to the kitchen and slamming the skillet back down on the burner.

“I … deserved that,” Taron sighed, shedding his coat and kicking off his boots, leaving them to make a dripping mess in the hallway as the snow melted off. “I know you’re angry at me…”

“Really? What gave that away?” she asked tersely, knowing she was being unfair but unable to keep the pent-up irritation out of her voice.

“It’s Christmas Eve, hun. Can’t this argument wait until later?” Taron asked, holding his hands out in a peaceable manner, but Andi was having none of it.

“Until when, Taron? The next time I see you, in a goddamn month? Or maybe longer? How are we even having a relationship when you’re never here?” she said, running her hands through her hair, clearly upset. “It’s been like this for years. You keep telling me it will get better, but it only gets worse the more successful you get. And I love what you do, I’m so fucking proud of you, I am. But I don’t know how much longer I can take not being the priority in your life.”

She sniffed and turned away from him, facing the sink and rocking on her heels slightly as her tears fell off her cheeks and splashed down onto the cranberries still waiting to be stewed and mashed. Their fat grey tabby, Tibbs, peeked around the corner to see what the commotion was all about, stalking into the kitchen and weaving his way around Taron’s feet, looking for attention. They’d adopted Tiberius from the shelter a year ago, mostly to fill a void they’d so far been unable to fill.

“Babe…Andi… I’m so, so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. After this project wraps up, I’ll make changes, I promise. And I’ll keep that one. You’re the most important part of my life, and that you don’t feel that way… I’ve failed you, somehow,” Taron spoke haltingly.

“It’s fine. I’m being irrational,” Andi said, wiping quickly at her face to try and scrub the tears away.

“It’s not okay, darling, at all,” he said, stepping closer as she turned back around to face him.

“This isn’t quite the reception I’m sure you hoped for. I am happy you’re home,” she said, trying not to sniffle again. “I’ve just missed you so much.”

“And gods, I’ve missed you too,” he said nearly in a whisper. “There hasn’t been a single night I didn’t think of you as my head hit the pillow, wishing you were next to me. I love filming, and I’m incredibly grateful to be able to do it, but I’d give it all up if that meant you’d be happy.”

“That’s not… what I’m asking for, Taron. God, I’d never make you choose between me and your job. That’s just silly. All I want is more of a balance, you know? Ever since Rocketman, it’s just been project after project and we’re lucky if we get a small vacation in between. And the scripts don’t stop coming, you know. There are boxes of them in the basement with your trophies. I can’t stand to look at them because they make me yearn for you more. I know you’re kind of a hot commodity right now, and I mean, why wouldn’t you be? Look at you…” she smirked at him lightly, making a show of looking him up and down playfully. “Everyone wants you, but I’m the one that gets to keep you. And I’m very lucky. I’m just tired of only having the in-between. Maybe it’s selfish, but I want more of you.”

“And you’ll have it darling,” Taron said, stepping forward until he could wrap his arms around his wife’s waist. “Once this project wraps, I’ll take a much-needed break. I haven’t signed on to anything after that, and yeah, maybe I’m just tired of it all too. Tired of the lonely nights, taking dinner by myself, watching telly and thinking how funny you’d find it too, if only you were with me. This has affected me too, and it can, and will, change,” he said, brushing away the hair that had fallen across her face. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly, and whatever anger she had been holding onto finally faded away as she tangled her fingers into his hair which had, admittedly, gotten a little too long.

They embraced a few minutes longer until Tibb’s indignant meow at being ignored broke the silence, making them both laugh. “So needy,” Taron chuckled, bending over to scratch Tibbs under the chin. The kitchen timer dinged, and he stood back up. “When’s dinner again?” he asked, as Andi raced to pull the pheasant out of the oven.

“In an hour and a half. Can you baste the bird while I get the berries started?” she asked.

“Of course. I’ll baste this bird within an inch of its life,” he smirked as she handed over the baster.

“You do realize it’s already dead, right?” she grinned, shaking her head at him. She dumped the cranberries in a saucepan and mixed in a cup of sugar and a couple twists of orange zest before setting it on the burner over low heat while Taron got the pheasant properly basted. He’d stuck his tongue out slightly as he concentrated, looking up and catching his wife gazing at him slightly.

“Yes?” he smiled at her, his eyes fairly twinkling at her.

“Oh, nothing. You’re just adorable, you know,” she couldn’t help but grin.

“In my travel clothes and everything?” he asked, raising that eyebrow she so loved again.

“What wife wouldn’t love seeing her husband helping out in the kitchen, hmmm?” she grinned, tossing the kitchen towel at him and making him just chuckle. He slid the pheasant back in the oven before going to get himself cleaned up and dressed in something more appropriate for a Christmas Eve dinner and service.

Andi busied herself with the cranberry sauce, watching the skin of the berries bursting, stirring occasionally and making sure it got to the right consistency. Taron returned, hair freshly combed, in black slacks and a grey pullover sweater, looking every bit as handsome and stealing her breath away.

“Your turn, love. I can finish up here,” he grinned, pulling her to him and giving her a sweet kiss before gently pushing her toward the stairs.

“You sure?” she asked.

“Just go,” he laughed. “I think I can handle a few cranberries.”

Andi smiled to herself before running upstairs. She dashed some makeup on and ran the hot iron through her hair before pulling on a nice green sweater over her grey skirt. She smoothed it down, her hands pausing slightly over her stomach. She pulled on some warm winter leggings because of how cold and snowy it was outside, and fastened one of the many sparkly necklaces Taron had gotten her over the years around her neck. She deemed her appearance good enough for her family and returned downstairs to find that Taron had already packaged the cranberry sauce in a bowl covered in foil and had transferred the pheasant to a nice baking dish.

“Everything’s ready to go, my love,” he smiled in that charming way he had. “We should probably head out if we’re to get there on time,” he said, checking his watch briefly.

“In a minute,” Andi said, sounding nervous for a moment. “I wanted to give you something first, before we go. Something that’s been waiting for you to get home.” She grabbed Taron’s hand and pulled him along to the Christmas tree in the living room, it’s white lights twinkling merrily among the pine boughs, red poinsettias offering a contrast of color against the silver bulbs. “Here,” she said, handing Taron a rectangular wrapped box and biting her lip.

“You want me to open it now?” he asked, and she nodded enthusiastically. He pulled the ribbon to undo it, dropping the string to the floor, where Tibbs pounced on it with gusto.

Taron slowly opened the hinged box and gasped slightly at the grainy black and white picture taped to the inside lid, and the positive pregnancy test nestled lovingly in tissue paper inside.

“Andi! You are… We are … ?” he said, tears already springing into his eyes.

“I am,” she nodded, her eyes bright in the glow of the lights. “About 10 weeks now. I just had the ultrasound last week. I heard its little heartbeat. It’s really real this time, babe,” she said softly as he gathered her into his arms and peppered her face with kisses. “It’s why I needed you home so badly. I’ve very nearly told you on the phone every day this week,” she said, giggling along with her own tears.

“I’m going to be a dad,” Taron said, in total awe of his wife, pride shining in his eyes.

“There’s still a risk, of course, you know… We’ve lost the last two so quickly,” she said, both of their faces darkening at those painful memories. “But the doctor said everything looked perfect this time. So I’m daring to hope.”

“I think it’s high time that we were able to dream a little,” he agreed, inspecting the grainy black and white image more closely, tracing the little blob that was their baby with his fingers and looking completely overwhelmed.

“I wanted to tell you first, so I could surprise my mam and papa too,” she smiled.

“And tomorrow, my folks,” he grinned back at her, and she nodded excitedly.

“One step ahead of you, dear. I’ve already made them up surprise gifts,” she grinned, holding up the wrapped gifts as Taron chuckled, wiping at his eyes. “But we really should go now or everyone will start eating without us.”

They grabbed the food and gifts and loaded the car before heading across town, Taron driving carefully now that he had a precious baby to protect as well. They were welcomed into her family’s home, the smells of delicious homemade food wafting out into the evening air. They were both embraced with many hugs, from her mother and father, her sister Hannah and brother-in-law Jude. Andi’s sister was a mirror opposite of her, as naturally blonde as she was brunette, ice blue eyes to Andi’s deep chocolate brown ones.

“Let me help with those!” her father said, grabbing the bowl of cranberry sauce from her as Taron carried the pheasant into the kitchen. Her mum and sister helped with putting the gifts under the tree, and soon they were seated around the table, filling their bellies with good food and their hearts with plenty of laughter, reminiscing about past family Christmases and stories from when Andi and Hannah were little girls.

They went to Christmas Eve service next, and even if Taron wasn’t particularly religious, he didn’t mind sitting through the service with her family. It was important to her, and he supported that. Once they had retired back to the house, Andi and Taron’s secret nearly got spoiled when her mum ladled up cups of mulled wine for everyone. Andi took her cup hesitantly, realizing that if she declined her mam would instantly be suspicious. She shrugged to Taron, and set her cup on the sofa end table, where it would remain untouched for the rest of the night.

They gathered around to open presents, and Andi insisted on going first. Taron tried to stuff his nervous excitement down long enough to not spoil the surprise when she handed her parents both a gift. She’d explained on the car ride over what was in them, and they both waited in anticipation as her parents opened the gifts.

“What do I need this for?” her father asked, holding up a bib in a confused manner, but her mother instantly squealed when she held up a sippy cup. Hannah joined in the squealing and rushed over to hug Andi, as her dad was still utterly confused.

“She’s pregnant, dear!” Andi’s mom laughed, wiping happy tears away as her dad finally joined in with the celebration.

“I just thought this meant you all thought I was messy!” he chuckled, as they all excitedly talked over one another, her mother of course wanting to know a full run-down of all the details, some she hadn’t even managed to share with Taron. But he didn’t mind, just happy to see her excitement over it all; it was infectious, and everyone was just beaming over the good news.

They eventually got around to opening the rest of the gifts, though her sister quipped that there was no way to top that gift this year. The evening was a lovely time, but eventually it was time to say goodnight. They’d be driving to Aberystwyth in the morning to spend Christmas Day with Taron’s family, so getting some decent sleep was probably the best idea. Plus, Taron was fighting some serious jet lag at that point, hiding his yawns behind his hand and fooling no one.

“Best get you to bed, lover mine,” Andi giggled softly once they were seated in their car and headed home.

“Only if you’re right there with me,” he grinned, but kept his eyes on the road.

“No place I’d rather be, T,” she replied sweetly, running her fingers lightly over her belly. “So is it too soon to start thinking of names?” she laughed softly.

“I think we still have a little time for that,” he smiled in reply.

“But you’ll still have to return to the film again, and that’s going to be months before you’re done. This is why I told you how I felt, because things are really going to have to change now,” she added.

“And they will change. And I will be here for this little one, and for you. You’re not going to go through this alone. And if you need me to come home, at any point, I will, and the film schedule is just going to have to understand. I don’t want to miss these moments either,” he said, squeezing her hand. “We’ll figure out our way through it, I’ll wrap that film, and then you’ll have me for as long as we can stand before you send me off packing to work again,” he teased her.

“Oh please,” she rolled her eyes, but seemed happy with this commitment. They settled into a comfortable silence, Christmas tunes playing low on the radio until they gratefully parked at home. They unloaded their gifts and the dishes and made sure to refill Tibbs’ food and water dishes before heading upstairs to bed.

They brushed their teeth and changed into jammies and crawled in under the covers together. Taron pulled Andi sweetly to him, wrapping his arms around her, their legs intertwining, but they were both far too tired to do anything else even if the want was there, pulled tight like a string about to burst. Taron’s eyes were already drooping shut as he kissed his wife, both sweetly and passionately, the spark that had originally ignited in them years before still burning strong, steady and sure.

“I love you so much,” he murmured gently, their foreheads nearly touching as they laid on the pillow, gazing tiredly at each other. “Today couldn’t have been better, truly.”

“Aside from that part where you were running really late and I got pissed off and nearly threw a skillet at your head,” Andi joked lightly, and Taron cracked a smile.

“Nope, even that part was perfect because it was so painfully and utterly my strong-willed, independent, spirited wife. And those things I fell madly in love with you for, hook, line and sinker.”

“You’re such a romantic, babe,” she said dryly before giggling.

“And you know you love it,” he grinned, as she nodded and then yawned herself.

“Sleep?” she asked plaintively.

“Sleep,” he agreed with a nod, kissing her a couple of last times before they settled into their normal sleeping positions, feeling happy and over the moon with each other all over again. Andi couldn’t wait to see what tomorrow had in store for them, as she genuinely loved his family as much as her own. Though they didn’t spend a ton of time together over the year because of the distance, they still welcomed her in every time, and she absolutely adored his sisters. Seeing Taron interact with them had always made the part of her that wanted children ache a bit inside, but now, well, now things were about to change.

Taron was already softly snoring next to her, and she relished the sound, the warmth of his body next to hers, the way the bed leaned slightly so she’d sometimes roll into him, the way his arm would sometimes drift across her body even in his sleep, the sleepy smile and messy bedhead in the morning, even the kisses before either of them had brushed their teeth in the morning. He was perfect to her in every way, though he wasn’t perfect in and of himself. No one was, but they made each other stronger in their union, and that was what truly mattered.

Tibbs scratched at the door slightly, so she tiptoed across the hardwood and cracked the bedroom door open, letting him in. He jumped onto the bed and settled at their feet, maybe sensing things in their lives were about to change, maybe not. Andi sent a little Christmas wish up to the stars, hidden somewhere beyond the clouded sky, that everything with this pregnancy would go well, that this little miracle would be theirs to keep and cherish forever, as she slowly drifted off to sleep, ready for what Christmas Day would have in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas to all of my lovely readers! Thank you for being here on this journey with me, for all of your likes and reblogs. You have been a blessing to me, and I hope to be the same for you, a tiny little corner of the internet that is a welcome retreat from the real world. I wish you peace and joy and blessings in the new year ahead! Love! X

Andi woke up before the alarm, before the first fingers of daylight had begun to slip past the window shades and creep across the carpet. She shivered in the chilly room, realizing Taron had stolen most of the blankets. He looked adorable though, so she had a hard time being mad at him for that, and wrapped her arms around him as she snuggled in closer with him, if only to be able to tug the blankets back over to her side. Taron sighed softly in his sleep, his brow wrinkling slightly before a small smile settled on his face. She considered herself very lucky to be with someone who still caused butterflies in her stomach, even after all these years.

She dozed off again for a little bit, but soon her bladder demanded to be appeased, so she slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping husband, or Tibbs for that matter, who was still cocooned in blankets at the foot of the bed. She took care of her business and padded downstairs in her slippers, pulling a robe around herself as she went. She paused for a long moment in the dark living room, lit up from the moonshine, drawing patterns from the tree on the wall.

“Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse,” she recited softly from memory, reveling in the way the quiet house almost felt like it was holding its breath, a hushed whisper of excitement for the day ahead, even if she and Taron wouldn’t actually be home for it. She walked to the kitchen and got the coffee started, seeing as the alarm would be going off soon enough. They had a 4.5-hour drive ahead of them before they’d be in Aberystwyth, cozy and warm with his family.

She grabbed her favorite mug out of the cabinet, a tacky burgundy mug with two narwhals on it that read “I will narwahlways love you.” It had been a silly Valentine’s Day gift from Taron, but also the day he’d asked her to move in with him once they’d decided they were serious after an on-again, off-again relationship. Sure, there had been bumps in the road, and it hadn’t always been magical, but sometimes Andi was convinced it was what made them stronger now; they had fought hard to get where they were, and they were happy. That path didn’t have to be perfect as long as they had arrived there in the end; and she knew without a doubt they had earned it.

She poured herself some coffee, doctoring it with honey cream and sugar, making it probably sweeter than any coffee had a right to be, but it was the way she loved it all the same. It made her think of warm summer days and sunflower fields. She was lost in thought, sipping on her coffee, when Taron snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her neck.

“Merry Christmas, love,” he said in her ear, nuzzling gently into her neck and sighing contentedly.

“Merry Christmas, T,” Andi replied in a whisper, her eyes tearing up slightly at the sweet, affectionate way he was holding her. Those baby hormones were certainly something else, she thought ruefully as she brushed the tears away quickly. “There’s coffee ready for you,” she added.

“Coffee sounds delicious,” he said, making no move to get some, still cradling his wife. He placed a few more kisses along her neck, his fingers deftly untying the robe and finding their way under the hem of her cami, caressing the skin of her stomach and waist and leaving goosebumps over her skin. Andi turned to face him, kissing him full on the lips, relishing the feel as he responded in kind. He walked her back until her butt ran into the counter gently, their kisses hungry. Andi let the robe slip from her shoulders to the floor, no longer aware of the morning chill in the house. She felt very warm, indeed, as Taron’s hands found purchase at her waist, pulling her hips against his so she moaned softly into his mouth.

“Don’t you dare start something you can’t finish, babe,” she said, pulling away to look at him for a moment, full of desire but aware of the ticking time clock too.

“Must I wait?” he groaned slightly, running a hand over his face and trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

“I’m not about to keep your family waiting while we… have fun,” she snickered, stealing one more kiss from him before going to pour him some coffee, missing the pout he gave her in response.

“But I’ve been waiting over a month,” he whined.

“That’s your own fault for being away so long,” she teased Taron, handing him a mug of steaming hot liquid, made up just the way he liked. She had that down to an art now. “I’m going to start getting ready, okay?” she said, kissing his cheek quickly and returning upstairs. Taron, for his part, fed Tibbs, sipped his coffee, and tried desperately hard to calm himself down. He knew he needed to see his family, since it’d been even longer than his absence from Andi, and they had news to share that he was incredibly excited about as well.

He eventually joined his wife in getting ready, donning a comfortable blazer over a plain shirt and jeans and, as usual, ready before she was. He went to pack the remaining gifts in the car, and by the time he returned Andi was putting on her coat.

“It’s warmed up a bit outside,” he remarked as he returned. “I’ve fed Tibbs so he’ll be good to go until we get back home and you look absolutely beautiful,” he smiled, taking her in, appreciating the way the blush rose in her cheeks. That he could still do that after all the time they’d been together always warmed his heart a bit.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” she said, almost shyly.

“Well I do, and I’m a damn lucky man,” he replied sweetly, pulling out a long, skinny black box and holding it out to her.

“Taaaron, we promised, no gifts,” she said, shaking her head.

“Then consider it an “I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long” gift, not a Christmas gift. But I saw it, and thought of you.”

Andi cracked the box open slowly and gasped at the necklace inside. Really it was simple, a silver chain with a purple gemstone rendered in the shape of a bougainvillea flower. But she had been obsessed with those flowers on their honeymoon in Santorini, Greece, and it had been one of the best vacations they’d ever had together. Every day had been stunningly perfect, and the memory associated with those flowers was so strong she could nearly hear the waves on the beach as Taron carefully removed the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck.

“Thank you, this means a lot,” she whispered. “It does make me feel closer to you,” she grinned.

“As soon as I wrap with this film, we should go back, before you get too far along in your pregnancy to travel. Just you and me and the beach and no worries at all,” he smiled.

“Is that a promise, husband of mine?” she asked, and he nodded his head vigorously.

“Abso-bloody-lutely,” Taron grinned, his dimples popping out and making her swoon.

“Well, I broke our rule too, and got you something,” Andi smiled, pulling out her gift and handing it to Taron. 

“Another gift?” he said, shaking his head. “You really shouldn’t have,” he said as he quickly unwrapped it, pulling the box open to find a glitzy pair of sunnies from his favorite brand. “Andi, you really shouldn’t have!” he exclaimed, knowing just how much that particular pair cost, and it was a pretty penny indeed.

“Yeah, well, I wanted to so I did, and I know how you adore those. So put them on your handsome face and let’s get out the door!” she grinned. 

He pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly, the way his eyelashes brushed his cheeks when he closed his eyes making her swoon again. “Thank you, darling, truly,” he said as he slid the sunnies on his face and looked every bit the movie star Andi knew him to be. 

“These were a good choice,” she grinned, admiring him a bit.

They managed to lock up the house and pack themselves into the car, both in a cheery mood as they sang Christmas carols, only stopping once to grab breakfast sandwiches when they both got hungry. They watched the sun rise over the still-green hills of Wales, and she knew how happy Taron was being able to spend the holiday with his family. They were lovely people, and she always felt like part of the family when they were there.

“Do you think Mari and Rosie will like what I bought them?” Andi asked suddenly, making Taron chuckle.

“Of course they will. They’re obsessed with Frozen right now, so anything to do with it they’ll absolutely love. I think you did just fine.”

“Okay, well, I just hadn’t seen them in a while, and I know you sent me ideas of things to buy since you wouldn’t be here to do it yourself. But it still makes me nervous,” she admitted.

“My family loves you, Andi. There’s literally nothing to be nervous about,” Taron replied, grabbing her hand and squeezing it supportively.

“What about the baby?” she asked, biting her lip.

“Ahhh,” Taron sighed softly, figuring there was more to her anxiety than just the presents themselves. “Mum will be over the moon you know. She’s never tried to pressure me about kids, but I think she’d be incredibly excited to be a grandmother. And I’m not exactly getting younger here,” he smiled. “I think it’s the right time in my life, and it’s the right thing for us too. I’m excited, and there should be nothing else that you’re feeling about it either.”

“But that’s just… not realistic, Taron. I am anxious. And I’m scared, that we’ll lose this one too. I’m worried that I won’t be a good mum. I’m excited, but also terrified in equal measure,” she said softly. “Because something we’ve wanted, something we’ve tried for a few times, something that could be so good, could so easily be ripped away from me and I don’t know if I’m strong enough to handle that.”

“Oh, darling,” Taron said gently, glancing at her quickly before training his eyes back on the road. “You are the strongest person in the world I know, and you’ll be the best damn mum there is. And we will get through whatever comes our way together. I understand the undercurrent of fear; I’m not immune to it. But I also want to hope, and I want to be excited, and until I have a reason to not be those things, I’m going to let that be my guiding principle, yeah?”

Andi nodded her head, knowing she was being overly emotional but also, in some ways, unable to control it. She just wanted so very badly for this to have the happy ending they desired. They had dreamed about it together for awhile; spoken about being parents in hushed whispers at night. To be able to share that dream with the man she adored, the man she loved and had devoted her entire life to, it felt like she had finally arrived at her purpose in life. She rested her hands on her belly; she had begun to show slightly, the barest bump she could only dream the best future for.

They were comfortably silent for a little bit, the strains of music the only sound in the car. The rolling hills soon gave way to the glittering water of the sea, grey clouds scudding across the sky in a hurry on their way to who knows where. Andi began to recognize some of the landmarks along the way, and soon they were cruising into Aberystwyth, Christmas lights twinkling and doing their best to outshine the sunlight. She breathed a small sigh of relief, happy to have finally made it, the place feeling at once familiar even though she had only been a handful of times.

Taron’s sisters ran out to greet them as soon as they had pulled up to the house and parked. Squealing excitedly, they hugged Taron tightly, and he hugged them back. “My stars, how you’ve grown!” he exclaimed cutely. Soon his mother and stepdad had come out to help them bring everything in, spreading their gifts out under the tree along with the others.

They talked and laughed together so much, Andi’s sides were aching from it all, and her face nearly hurt from all the smiling. The food was delicious, and she ate until she felt she nearly might pop. Watching Taron with his family filled her with a certain kind of warmth, and she was grateful to be a part of it at all. The girls, of course, couldn’t wait to open presents, and so they all settled in the living room after the meal, passing out gifts to one another, the girls absolutely loving their Anna and Elsa dolls and wanting to play with them immediately.

Despite Andi’s nerves over her and Taron’s news, she really needn’t be; when Taron’s mum opened a gift with a sweet little onesie made to look like the iconic orange velvet Kingsman jacket, her hands instantly went to her mouth and she nearly cried. It was the sweetest thing, getting to share in the excitement of that moment. “Well it’s about damn time, son!” Taron’s mum teased him, beyond thrilled for them, and soon Andi was having to tell her all the details too, which she didn’t mind one bit.

They ended up cozying up on the couches to watch a movie, and Rosie and Mari snuggled up to Taron on either side, leaving Andi to hug the arm of the couch instead of her husband. When his mum tried to correct them though, Andi just laughed and waved off the concern. She would never get enough of seeing Taron with kids, to be honest, especially as he was going to be a dad soon himself. Everything about this Christmas Day with his family reminded her of that, and she couldn’t feel happier.

The day had worn on and soon they decided it was time to head on home. Of course his mum offered for them to stay in the guest room, as she always did, concerned about them driving home late at night, but Taron seemed keen on getting back home, as he hadn’t really had much chance to enjoy being home at all since he’d arrived. His mum insisted on packing them some leftovers to take home, telling Taron, once again, that he needed to get some meat on his bones. Andi and Taron shared an eyeroll behind her back, but she knew he loved and appreciated his mum very much. Hugs and kisses and wishes of “wish you could stay longer!” were exchanged all around, and soon they were back in their car and headed back to London.

“I’m kind of sad to see Christmas over already,” Andi said wistfully.

“Who said it had to be over once we got home, eh?” Taron snickered lightly. “We can celebrate in our own way.”

“You’re quite naughty, you know,” she just laughed lightly, knowing exactly what he was hinting at, not so subtly.

“What!” He exclaimed innocently. “I’ve been home for a whole day and have yet to enjoy my beautiful, pregnant might I add, wife! A man’s got needs.”

“Uh-huh,” Andi just laughed, though she couldn’t deny her feelings for him too. “Today has really been just perfect though,” she smiled over at him.

“It has been,” he agreed. “And I am grateful I didn’t miss this one,” he said, raising her hand to his lips and placing a sweet kiss on the back of her hand.

“Me too,” she said softly. “It wouldn’t have been as magical without you.”

“It wouldn’t have been Christmas at all for me without you,” Taron said earnestly. “You are my whole world, Andi. I hope I never leave you with a doubt about that again.”

“Oh, T. I’ve always known that. I think, just facing this new adventure, feeling like I was bearing that news alone, was really difficult for me. But we’re good now. You’re here, and you know, and we’re going to be doing this together from now on.”

“Yes we are,” he agreed. “You won’t feel alone in this, not a damn minute, I promise.”

They talked off and on some more, sharing ideas and plans for the future ahead of them, but Andi started feeling incredibly tired, happy but worn out from the day. She tried hard to stay awake, partly for Taron’s sake, but eventually she lost the fight, drifting off to sleep, her head against the window. Her breath left little fog patterns on the glass as she snoozed lightly. Taron couldn’t help but smile to himself, just completely grateful for this moment with her, a moment that felt all too precious.

When they finally made it safely home, he didn’t bother trying to wake her. He went to the front door first and unlocked it, leaving it open a crack, just enough for him to be able to push it open without his hands. He returned to the car, carefully opening the passenger side door. He reached across his sleeping wife, unbuckling her seat belt, and then ever-so-carefully maneuvering her out of the seat and into his arms, lifting her up and carrying her inside.

“Hmmmmm, Taron?” she asked sleepily, her head resting against his shoulder as he climbed up the stairs slowly.

“We’re home now,” he said gently.

“I fell asleep?” she asked, her eyes fluttering open slightly.

“Just a bit,” he grinned. “But you can stay sleeping, it’s okay.”

“Oh, but I was supposed to stay awake for you,” she giggled lightly. “You know, for reasons,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows at him playfully, but the sleep was still heavy in her eyes.

“There will always be another day, babe. You need your beauty sleep, now that you’re a mama,” he said cutely, carrying her to their bedroom and setting her gently in the bed.

“God I love you,” she said softly as he leaned over her gently and kissed her, sweet and slow, enjoying the feel of her lips against his.

“I know,” he said against her lips, his bright green eyes meeting her deep chocolate brown ones. They held the gaze for a long moment, feelings shared but not needing to be expressed out loud. It was almost as if their two hearts were beating as one, and soon, they would add a third to their little home.

Taron left her briefly to bring in their presents from the car, to make sure Tibbs was okay and to secure the rest of the house. Andi wriggled out of her pants and sweater and tossed them on the floor before snuggling into the covers, pulling them around herself. Right here, this moment, was exactly where she wanted to be. She checked her phone for a moment, smiling over the text messages and social media wishes of “Merry Christmas!” from her colleagues and friends. She responded to as many as she could until Taron returned to the bedroom. He also mostly tossed his clothes aside, crawling in in just his boxers, exhaustion from driving all day working its way into him.

“We’ll have to figure out a way to reveal our news to everyone else soon,” Andi smiled as she got comfortable with Taron, her fingers finding purchase under the covers on the smooth skin of his chest.

“I’m sure we will,” he said, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “Something cute and creative,” he said, his eyelids already drooping closed. “But for now, sleep,” he sighed.

“Oh I guess,” she giggled, well aware that she was in no position to argue. “Sweet dreams, my love,” she said, nestling herself into the crook of his arm, the warmth of his body familiar and reassuring. All she knew was that the past two days had been near perfect, at least once Taron had gotten home. She had to laugh at her anger earlier, the way pregnancy made everything feel sharper, more in focus, more intense, the highs much higher and the lows that much lower. They were certainly in for a ride, she thought, as Taron’s breathing slowed and she could tell he had drifted off. He was never one to waste a moment of sleep, but she didn’t mind it so much. The quiet, peaceful moments were always where she felt most at home. And wherever Taron was, that’s where she belonged.

“Merry Christmas, darling,” she whispered into the quiet stillness of the room, brushing her fingers lightly over his forehead, brushing his already-messy hair aside. Right here, right now, this moment, was the greatest feeling of home of all. As that thought warmed her heart, she felt the sweet siren song of sleep calling, and she willingly succumbed to slumber, happier than she’d ever felt before.


End file.
